The present invention relates to baking apparatus and more particularly to an adaptable baking system which facilitates the simultaneous use of a freely selectable group of pans of different sizes.
Particularly for the skilled home cook, as opposed to commercial bakers, it is often desirable to produce baked goods of different sizes and shapes during a single cooking session. While pans of differing sizes and shapes have been readily available, it has often been difficult to manage a grouping of such differently sized and shaped pans e.g., during loading or unloading of an oven. Further, as is understood by those skilled in the cooking arts, it is desirable that the cooking pans be supported during baking in such a manner that air within the oven can circulate entirely around the pan which is not possible if the pans are supported on a metal tray.
Among the several objects of the present invention, may be noted the provision of novel baking apparatus; the provision of such apparatus which permits the simultaneous usage of a freely selectable group of pans of different sizes and/or shapes; the provision of such a system which supports such a freely selectable group of pans in a manner such that air within an oven can circulate freely around each pan; the provision of such a system which is easy to use; and the provision of such a system which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple an inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part in parent and as part pointed out hereinafter.